


Not Your Fault

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

He’d never run so fast in all his life.

As he ran across the open field, nearly three football fields in length, his lungs started to burn, threatening to burst from lack of air. But he couldn’t stop. He had to get to her. Y/N, the love of his life, had been taken by an unsub that enjoyed stabbing his victims repeatedly in a way that prolonged their suffering. Just as he thought he couldn’t move faster, the adrenaline pumped through him, pushing him forward.

Finally, he saw the barn he kept his victims in. Dilapidated, small and disgusting, it sat in front of the sunset - something so horrible in front of something so beautiful. He’d run ten times faster than his colleagues, but there was no time to wait; she was in there.

“Y/N!” he called, running through the door without any regard for what would happen to him. But the unsub wasn’t there. He’d run through the back of the barn as soon as he’d seen them approaching.

Toward the back of the structure, he saw a trail of blood and feared the worst. In case the unsub actually was still there, he pulled his gun out of his holster and aimed it upward, ready to pull the trigger in a split second.

As he walked toward the bloodstained hay in the corner of the barn, he saw a hand - her hand. It was covered in cuts. “Y/N,” he called, jumping over two bails of hay to get to her. “Y/N, it’s okay, I’m here.”

A shallow breath escaped her and her eyes popped open; she was still alive. “Derek…” she whispered. She was covered in stab wounds - her stomach, legs, chest, hands, everything was covered in long slashes and crimson blood.

Derek cradled her in his arms, telling her over and over again how sorry he was and how she was going to be okay. Finally, the rest of team had caught up. “Call an ambulance!” he cried.

“Already done,” Spencer said, staring down in horror at Y/N’s mangled body.

“Baby, I’m so sorry,” Derek sobbed, tears falling from his eyes and mixing with the blood running down her arm. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” she breathed, fighting with everything she could to stay alive. “It was him - not you. You have nothing to be sorry for.” The shallow breaths told her she was near the end; she wasn’t going to make it.

“Derek,” she started, feeling there was so much left to say, “I need you to know something.”

He cradled her neck in his hand, bringing her face up to meet his. “Don’t. You’re going to be okay.”

“I have to say this,” she insisted, feeling a tightening in her chest and a racing in her heart. “I need you to know that the years I spent with you were the best years of my life,” she sobbed. “Every moment I spent with you made up for everything else I went through.” Derek choked, screaming behind him for the team to get an ambulance.

She continued, “You have to know it’s been a privilege for me to love you and a privilege to be loved by you. Please don’t blame yourself for this.” As she lifted her hand to his face, wiping the tears from his one eye, she took a final staggered breath, her hand dropping to the side along with her head.

“No!” he screamed, putting her back down on the ground and attempting anything he thought would work. “Help me!” Desperately, he searched for some way to bring her back, the rest of the team sobbing in the background knowing she was already gone. 

As Derek picked up his head from in between his legs, he saw the red and blue flashes of the ambulance, but they were too late. With no thought to whether he would live or die, and honestly not caring, he ran out of the barn at light speed and back through the woods in the direction of the unsub, the screams of his friends doing nothing to hold him back.

If he was still in there, he wasn’t coming out.


End file.
